


Encountering a human

by OhGodItsAPerson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ay this isn't Underfell for once, I have no idea how to write Papyrus, POV First Person, So thank you friend, This was actually a writing prompt from my friend because I didn't know what to write, but I try anyway, i have no idea what to put in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodItsAPerson/pseuds/OhGodItsAPerson
Summary: Papyrus meets the human for the first time.





	Encountering a human

I took a deep breath of the refreshing cold Snowdin air into my non-existent lungs as my soul pounded in my chest. Joy, delight, a unpleasant tight feeling that almost felt like a bad excitement, those were all feelings that filled me as I waited for the human!

This morning had played out as any other morning would until it took an unexpected turn, well not unexpected, as i am always prepared for everything, but pleasantly surprising! A human, a real live human in the underground! They even had flesh and everything!

Although it taken me a moment to confirm that they were indeed not a rock due to Sans, my soul had quickly soared and as I finally gave a speech befitting of a soon to be royal guardsman that I had definitely not practiced everyday in the mirror since I was a babybones. Definitely not! The Great Papyrus is very spontaneous and has smart wits that would knock the socks off of anyone! Not that I would want anyone to lose their socks of course, those are very important to people with fleshy bits, and Sans apparently... but that's not what this heroic tale is about! This is about adventure! Bravery! And puzzles! Nyeh heh heh! 

Speaking of my amazing japes, the human was very skilled at my puzzles and cleverly solved every one of them. Even surpassing my spaghetti trap to save some for me! They were very thoughtful, I had a lovely time with them, they were very kind! Which I suppose brings me to my current dilemma.

My job to the people as a Snowdin sentry is to bring the human to Undyne so she can bring them to the capital and, well, I don't know what happens after that! I am very aware of what capturing the human will bring me, fame, recognition, I will finally be a part of The Royal Guard! But... I hesitate to do so for some reason. The human, they do not seem to be the kind of human I was always told we would be capturing? Humans are supposed to be violent fighters that need steering onto the correct path however, they are very much the opposite of that! 

The crunching of snow slowly faded into my hearing. I just don't know, this is very conflicting. The figure approaches through the heavy snow towards me. But... now's not the time for that! I have a duty to uphold, as a future member of The Royal Guard!

"HALT, HUMAN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! <3 Thanks!


End file.
